A New Family
by Mysteria Holmes
Summary: Everyone thinks that they are hallucentating when Stacey DaFronta walks into their lives... but are they? And will Tony be framed for murder...agian? Tiva story!
1. Someone Tried To Kill ME

Gibbs P.O.V.

I breathed in deeply. Coffee. Just the way to wake someone up after solving an all-nighter. There was no point in going home. DiNozzo left to get some breakfast. Ziva and McGee were at their computers doing who knows what, typing away. I pulled out a book, put on my reading glasses and started to read.

I noticed the typing stopped about ten minutes later. I looked up to see a girl of about 16 standing in front of my desk. Ziva and McGee were staring at the two of us, watchin got see what I would do. The girl standing in front of me was about 5'8" with medium sandy blonde hair tht was pulled tightly back into a pony tail, aside from her bangs. Her hazel eyes looked at me with fear, silently asking for help. She had on normal (well, normal for teens) clothes on and a pair of tennis shoes. But what really caught my eye the most was the scar trailing down the left side of her face.

"Can I help you, miss? Are you alright?" Gibbs asked standing up. He was concerned not only for the scar, but for whom she was. "What's your name?" Gibbs asked showing his concern. He never let his concern through, unless it was someone on his team. Oddly enough, she reminded him of someone.

"My name is Stacy. Yesterday someone tried to kill my mom and I. The two of us got separated and she told me to come here." She looked very timid. So much fear, for someone so young.

"Is your mother a marine?" she silently shook her head no. "In the Navy?" again, she shook her head. "Why did your mother send you here?" McGee and Ziva were full on listening now, looking slightly confused by the girl's answers.

"my mother told me my father had something to do with the Navy. I've never met him, but she said he didn't know about me, as my mother found out she was pregnant after the two of them broke up. She told me to find him if anything was wrong, so I came here hoping you would be able to help me." She said, looking at me with a pleading look.

"Alright, Stacey. Do you have a picture of your father?" I asked her, looking at McGee to get ready to search.

"No, but I do have a name that my mother told me when I was a little girl. I kept that name in my mind ever since then…" she trailed off deep in thought.

"Can you tell me his name?" McGee asked her kindly.

"Oh… OF course." She responded, snapping out of memory lane. "Anthony Demetrius DiNozzo."

**A/A: I'm so mean right! Next chapter will have everyone's reactions and Stacey meeting her dad (sort of) for the first time.**

**P.S. I'm like a new Tinker Bell…I need Reviews to live! **


	2. Rosie's death

**A/N: Underlined is in Italian. Hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

Tony's P.O.V.

Tony ordered the breakfast burritos and wraps and sat down to wait for them to finish making them. A familiar ringtone startled him. He took out him phone and looked at it. The number was unknown. He opened it and said into it cautiously: "hello?"

"Tony?" a familiar, female voice asked him. She sounded scared…no, scratch that. She sounded terrified. "Tony, she will find you. Please protect her. I am dying."  Italian. Whoever was talking to him was speaking Italian. And who was this "she" he was supposed to protect… Tony suddenly realized why the voice was so familiar to him.

"Rosie? Rosalie where are you? What do you mean you're dying? And who is 'she'?...Rosie?" He looked at his phone and the line went dead. And, he gulped, Rosie probably was too. Why did she call him now? And who was the girl?

"Mr. DiNozzo, your order is ready." He paid for the breakfast, tipped the barista, and headed back to work. Maybe McGee or Abby could trace the phone that called him…

Ziva's P.O.V

"Oh…of course. Anthony Demetrius DiNozzo." McGee stopped typing and looked at her, his eyes opened wide. Ziva tried to comprehend what she had heard. _Anthony Demetrius DiNozzo._ Sense Senior had nothing to do with the Navy, she assumed Stacey was talking about Tony. **Her** Tony. _Tony has a daughter? How is he going to react? Tony can barely take care of himself, how is he going to take care of a child?Well…she is sixteen… _"Anthony…Demetrius… DiNozzo?" she replied shakily.

"Yeah, Why aren't you searching him up?" we all heard a *ding*. "Oh no! he's not dead, is he?" Stacey asked.

"Is who dead?" Tony asked as he walked in carrying breakfast. Without waiting for an awnser, he gave everyone their breakfast and left, probably heading down to Abby's lab.

Abby's P.O.V.

Something was wrong. Abby could sense it. She turned around to see Tony standing behind her holding out a Caf-Pow. "Tony…what's wrong?"

"Abby, I need you to run a name and find all of the information you can on it. Oh…and don't tell anyone, please Abby? Tony looked at her, begging her with his eyes.

"Puh-lease, Tony! You had me at Abby. So, who do you need to find?" Abby asdked, looking for any emotional clues that could possibly help her help her friend.

"Rosalie DaFronta. She's an old…uh…friend of mine." Abby could tell he was lying. She typed the name in anyways, because she could tell that Tony did not want to talk about it.

"Okay… it says here…" Abby gulped, trying to figure out the best way to tell him this. "You might want to sit down Tony. It says that yesterday, Rosalie DaFronta and her daughter were at her house, when someone attacked them. She was admitted to a hospital after being shot and no one has seen or heard from the daughter. Rosalie died this morning after she placed a call to…you! Why…" Abby turned around, but Tony was already gone. _Hinky, _Abby thought,_ Tony was the last person to talk to this women before she died…and where was the daughter? _

Gibbs P.O.V.

After DiNozzo left, Stacey turned to us. "Who was that?" _Well, that was your father…_ Gibbs thought. He decided against telling her that. That could wait until later. DiNozzo looks like he has enough on his plate. Before Ziva or McGee could say anything, Gibbs answered her.

"That's just my senior field agent…he um…looks really busy, so I'll introduce you later. Um…lets go see Abby down in her lab. Maybe we can find your Mom, okay?" he smiled at her reassuringly. It seemed to work. She nodded.

Abby's P.O.V.

_ What did Tony do? Where did Tony go? Hwy did tony need to find Rosalie DaFronta? _These questions, and many more like it, rippled through her head, however, her thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs. "I…We need your help Abbs. This is Stacey. I need you to find her mother, will you?" Abby just stood there. _ If I pull up the search to find her mom, my most recent search will be up there…Gibbs will ask questions, Tony will get made, and Abby would feel bad… But this was Gibbs, and if Rosalie __**was **__murdered, maybe someone was trying to frame Tony again. "_Abbs?" Gibbs asked, obviously noticing her silence.

"Oh, um….sure Gibbs. I'll do it." _Sorry Tony, I'm so sorry. _ "what's your mom's name?" I asked Stacey.

"Rosalie DaFronta" she said in a quiet voice that was almost too soft to hear.But I heard it anyways… And I froze.


	3. Where's Tony?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sort of busy, what with the end of the quarter at school plus my other two stories that I am working on online and my other one that I don't have typed up yet (might post it this weekend, we get 4 whole days off!) and drama practice for the musical (Little Shop of Horrors…gonna be fun!)…so anyways here is chapter 2. Again, Italian is underlined and bold is sign language. Hope you enjoy!**

Abby's P.O.V.

"What did you just say?" Abby asked the girl, quickly recovering from her freeze-up.

"Rosalie DaFronta…Is something wrong?" Stacey asked her. Abby just stared at her. "Um…Hello?" Stacey asked again.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…well…" Abby blushed as she clicked a button and the search for Rosalie DaFronta appeared on the screen. "I've already done a search on Rosalie DaFronta." She looked around at everyone, but mostly at Gibbs. He gave her a look that clearly said 'Why?'. Abby gulped. What should she say? Then she got an idea. **It was Tony. He just left my lab a few minutes ago,** Abby signed to Gibbs, **I don't know why he wanted to know…Oh! I did find out something. The last person Rosalie DaFronta talked to was Tony, over the phone, before she died.** "But," Abby said turning to Stacey, "Stacey I do know that I'm really sorry for your loss." That's when Abby lost it. She pulled Stacey into a big hug.

"What loss?" Stacey looked at Abby. A look of awareness crossed her face. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Please tell me I'm wrong Abby. Please tell me she's not gone. Please…" With that the teenager broke down, collapsing into Abby's hug, tears piercing through her bright green eyes. _I wish I could kiddo, I really wish I could._

"Maybe if we pull up the phone records we could find something or other." McGee suggested thoughtfully. _Gosh darn it, McGee. I was hoping you wouldn't suggest that. Now what am I gonna do? _Stacey looked up at me, begging me with her tear filled eyes, I couldn't say no. I gave her another quick squeeze before I broke away form her hug and walked to my computer. I pressed some buttons and Mrs. DaFronta's phone records came up. I heard Ziva gasp and Gibbs sigh. They recognized the name form the most recent phone call: Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr.

Ziva's P.O.V

TONY'S NAME CAME UP ON THE SCREEN. _ This cannot be good. First this girl claims to be Tony's daughter, now Tony was the last person to talk to her mother before she __died!_ Stacey must have recognized the name too, because just then she spoke up. "My mom called my dad before she died?"

"Your dad?" Abby asked, a confused look forming on her face. "Tony's your dad? Gibbs? Why is this girl claiming Tony is her dad?" It was obvious Abby did not know about the whole Tony-has-a-daughter situation. "Wait! That would explain why Tony asked me to run this search before he ran off!" Abby got wide-eyed as she realized what she had just said. Only Gibbs remained unfazed. That problaby had something to do with the what Abby had signed to him earlier.

"Wait…You know my dad? How? Does he work her? Is he a Lab tech/ Scientist like Abby? Is he-" Stacey waqs cut off by Gibbs, who was (yet again) proving just exactly what the second "b" stood for.

"Stop. Actually you already met your dad…sort of. He more like ran off in a hurry to get down here to talk with Abby. Because according to these records, your mom called your dad at about 0830. That was while he was out getting breakfast." Gibbs told her.

"He's your senior field agent and you have know about it this whole time?" Stacey asked incredulously.

"Ever since you said his name." Ziva and McGee said simultaneously.

"Well, Thanks for telling me." Stacey said with sarcasm that could rival he father's. 'That just leaves one question: Where is my dad?"

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnn. So is that enough suspense for you? I hope so…I'm really tired, but I cant go to bed yet…Psych is on tonight! Yes..I'm so psyched! (pun intended) Not sure when I'll update this story again…probably this weekend. Be on the lookout for my newest story too, Haunted Justice. Bye bye!**

**~Annastacia~**


	4. Secrets

Tony's P.O.V.

Tony sped home knowing full well that Gibbs would be mad. He didn't care. Rosie said someone would find him, Tony guess it was her daughter. _ Why didn't he ask Abby to find out the daughter's name? _tony grabbed his computer, hoping he could find more information on the Rosie and her daughter, but before he could, his phone rang. _Ziva…what does she want?_ Reluctantly, he answered the phone.

_**Back at Abby's Lab…**_

Ziva's P.O.V.

"Where is my dad?" Stacey had asked just moments before. Nobody, not even Gibbs, had an awnser to that question. Stacey must have noticed it. She muttered something under her breathe, probably in Italian, and looked at us. Her eyes widened as she got an idea, and a 1000 watt smile appeared on her face. It was uncanny how much it looked like Tonys. "You can trace calls right? Just call him, keep him talking and trace it." She got a look on her face that said 'duh!' She had a smug look of happiness on her face, that she had seen Tony wear so many times. Gibbs looked at me. The look on his face clearly said 'do what she says'. I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial 2. Gibbs looked at me with a glare that said 'rule 12'.

It rang twice before he awnsered. "How can I help my super ninja chick today?" I rolled my eyes and placed Tony on speaker phone. I looked at Abby and she nodded and began tracing the phone call. I carefully thought about what I was going to say next.

"We were all just wondering where you were Tony. We all care a lot about you. Oh…and there is someone here to see you." No response. She began to assume the worst. Without putting to much scare in her voice, she tried again. "Tony?"

"Ziva…I think I'm in trouble…" Tony's voice was so soft, yet so scared. Ziva had never heard him sound so terrified…honestly it frightened her. Before Ziva could awnser there was a very distinctive click of a gun cocking. A gun that didn't sound like Tony's. Ziva knew what Tony's gun sounded like, and that wasn't it. She shivered. What's going on, she wanted to scream into the phone. Before she could, a voice was heard over the phone. In a different language, and from the look on Stacey's face, it must have been Italian. She had visably paled. Tony's voice awnsered back in the next language. Tony and the mystery man talked back and forth, and each time Stacey grew shakier and shakier. But none of them could have prepared themselves for what happened next. A gun shot rang out and Ziva gasp. The mystery man picked up the phone said something in Italian, and hung up.

Tony's P.O.V. 

"How can I help my super ninja chick today?" I asked as I opened the phone. After first I heard nothing, then a click and I realized I was on speaker phone. They were problaby tracing it too.

"We were all just wondering where you were Tony." Ziva translation: Everyone is llistening and we were tracing the phone. "Oh and there is someone here to see you." Translation again: The person Rosie sent for you has met the team. Great. Tony had been walking around in his kitchen making lunch. He grabbed his sandwich, and headed over to his computer, only to be stopped by a very large gun. "Tony?" he heard Ziva ask over the phone, her concern growing in her voice. At first, Tony couldn't find any words.. A man was pointing a gun at him. This happened a lot at work, but never at home. hE found his voice.

"Ziva…I think I'm in trouble." His voice was barely a whisper. He knew he problaby sounded terrified, but he didn't care. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, but he was terrified. He was every single time someone pointed a gun at him. IT meant his life could end any second, and he problaby wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Put the phone down Tony." The man's voice was rough, like sand paper and it took Tony a moment to realize he was speaking Italian. Tony heard the immistakable *click* of a gun. Tony tried to move but his body wouldn't let him.

" And why would I listen to someone that I don't even know?"  Tony asked back, keeping it in Italian.

"Because I'm pointing a gun at you, Idiot!" The man obviously did not know about Tony's many, many jokes.

"Oh…Right. That would be smart." Tony still had the phone in his hand. He was just toying with the man now. He had to keep the phone on long enough for the team to trace his phone call and find out he was at his apartment. With Ziva's driving, they could easily make it here in under seven minutes. He had seen her make it here in less.

"Now then, put the phone down…Now!" The man was staring to get angry. Tony placed the phone gingerly on the ground. He slowly stood back up, careful not to hang up the phone as he did, and not get shot in the process.

"Well, you want to tell me what this is about?" Tony asked.

"This is about you, me, Rosalie, and Stacey." Stacey…who was Stacey. "Now," ,said the man, "She will pay." BANG. Tony fell down, grabbing his left shoulder as he did. Pain. All he felt was pain. The last thing he saw was the mystery man grabbing Tony's phone and speaking into it. "Hope you are happy, Stacey. Tell the other agents not to expect to see Agent DiNozzo again…" And then the darkness consumed him.

Stacey's P.O.V.

As soon as my dad's voice filled the room, I was relieved. Then Ziva awnsered back, and I realized that the two of them would be a perfect couple. I had to get them together after I finally met my dad, and moved in with him. Assuming ,of course, that he actually wanted me. Then I realized my dad hadn't said anything. "Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva…I think I'm in trouble." I heard a click in the background. I had no clue what it was, but apparently Ziva did. She visibly paled about three shades. I looked over at Gibbs, McGee and Abby. They did the same thing. Did everyone know what the clicking noise but me? I wanted to ask them what it was, but before I could I heard the voice. The voice that nearly made my heart stop beating.

"Put down the phone Tony." Oh Shit! Joshua? What was he doing with my dad? I know that he hated me, and that he only liked my mom for her money, but my dad? What did he do to Joshua? Oh… He had me with my mom. Stacey saw that everyone was looking at her, and she remembered that none of them spoke Italian. This was about to get complicated.

"And why would I listen to someone I don't even know?" What the hell? He chose now to act like a smartass? Especially when the people who are listening in don't speak Italian? And he chooses now to make a joke? Really? Well, now that I think of it, I would have done the same thing. My mom says it's a way to mask my real feelings. I guess I inherited it from my dad.

'because I'm pointing a gun at you, Idiot!" Joshua was starting to get angry now. I know that voice. He used whenever he was about to…no, I can't bring those memories back. They're too painful to remember. But Joshua sounded angrier than I have ever heard him. And my dad was there with him…all by himself.

"Oh right…That would be smart." Another joke. Stacey half smiled inwardly. She was DEFINATLY just like her dad.

"Now put down the phone…now!" We heard a soft thud as the phone was placed on the ground. I moved towards the phone in Ziva's hand. I grabbed it from her so I could hear it better. What's the point of knowing Italian if I can't hear the conversation?

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" Dad asked. I leaned toward the phone in anticipation. I really wanted to know the answer to that question, and about a million others.

"This is about you, me, Rosalie, and Stacey."  Stacey gasped. What did we do? "Now…She will pay." Stacey was confused. Who will pay? BANG, A gunshot rang out over the phone and there was a thud that sounded suspiciously like a body hitting the ground. The was silence over the phone and over the team. Then his voice came back on. "Hope you're happy, Stacey. Tell the agents not to expect to see Agent DiNozzo again…you will pay girl." Stacey froze. He knew she was here and he SHOT HER DAD. The phone clicked, showing that Joshua had hung up. I knew that everyone was looking at me.

"Did you understand any of that Stacey?" Gibbs asked me. I just stared at the phone in my hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see McGee, acting like some sort of comforting uncle. I had never had any of those. It was… nice. Gibbs spoke again. "Stacey...What did they say?" I nearly broke down into tears.

"Joshua said-" That was all I got out before Gibbs interrupted me.

"Who the hell is Joshua? Did you reconignize his voice?" Gibbs looked at me concerned. I took a deep breath.

"Joshua is my mom's abusive ex-boyfriend. He only speaks Italian and…" I gulped, trying to hold back the tears. " He said not to expect to see dad again and that I had to pay…" That's when I lost it. I broke down into tears. "It's all m-my f-fault." Wordlessly, Ziva pulled me into a hug.

"Shh, Tatelah. It will be fine. We will find them." She almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself instead of me. I sat there, crying onto her shoulder.

McGee's P.O.V.

Seeing Stacey cry was so heartbreaking. I never thought I'd see a DiNozzo cry…I guess I was wrong. She looks sooo much like Tony, it's uncanny. Acts like him too. She was positively his. I looked around at the scene in front of me. Ziva was busy trying to comfort Stacey, as she was convinced that what happened to Tony was her fault.

"McGee!"

"yes, Boss?"

"Go to Tony's apartment. That's where the trace led to. I'll go with you. Ziva, take Stacey to your apartment. Whatever you do, keep her away from Tony's apartment." Gibbs was tossing around orders in his usual manner.

"Um…Gibbs?" Ziva asked uncertainly. "Maybe she should go to your house." Ziva looked terrified as she told Gibbs that fact.

"And why is that David? What's wrong with yours?" Gibbs asked, looking at Ziva questionally.

"Well," ,Ziva started, "I cannot follow one instruction, without disobeying the other one." She didn't look at Gibbs the entire time she spoke. At first, I was confused by what she meant. Then I got it. I realized what she was talking about, why Tony acted the way he did around Ziva, and vice versus. Abby gasped. She must have figured it out too. Uh oh. Here it comes.

"Ziva! I knew it would happen eventually! But why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs and Stacey had looks of disunderstanding on their face.

"How was I supposed to tell you all that Tony and I are dating and that I live in his apartment?

**TBC**


	5. A Surprise for the Both of Them

**Chapter 4: A Surprise for the Both of Them**

_Gibbs' P.O.V._

We got to Tony's (well Tony and Ziva's) apartment and found the door unlocked. I busted open the door and we headed in. We checked to make sure it was clear and began searching for anything that could help. McGee found his cell phone on the ground, along with a rather large blood stain. I told him to get a sample to give to Abby, just in case. I noticed a picture frame by his,…or rather, their bed. It was a black and white photo of Ziva in Paris. Tony must have taken it when they went to retrieve Nora in Paris. I was thinking about the assignment when McGee interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh boss? I found this in….uh, in Tony's coat pocket… You might want to take a look at it." He held out an object. I inwardly groaned. _ You're done for now, DiNozzo. If whoever has you, doesn't kill you, either Ziva or I will._

"Alright, McGee. Let's finish up here and head back to the Navy Yard."

_Ziva's P.O.V._

After Gibbs and McGee left , I was a nervous crash… no, that's not it….Wreak? Whatever it was, that's what I was slowly become more and more of. They were going to find it. And I thought it was bad when Gibbs found out about us…_Oh, gosh… When we find Tony, Gibbs is gonna kill him! Unless, I kill him first for getting himself kidnapped… _But I could never do that to Stacey...Who he didn't tell me about… But then again…I didn't tell him about my…uh, situation.

Stacey looked at me. "Ziva, are you okay?" She genially seemed concerned about me. But…Why should she be? Her mom just died and her dad got kidnapped by her mom's crazy ex boyfriend, who by the looks of it, problaby killed her mom AND tried to kill her too! No one should have to go through that…so why was Stacey wondering if I was okay.

"I am fine…But how are you?"

"I don't know…I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that Josh isn't going to kill my dad…yet. He needs him for some reason…problaby to get to me…" I pulled her into a hug. She really needed one right now. Abby suggested we head up to the bullpen to wait for Gibbs and McGee to come back from Tony's apartment.

**90 minutes later**

After we got to the bullpen, Stacey sat down at Tony's desk and started playing games on his computer. Like father, like daughter. She was playing a game called Angry Birds on Facebook. Apparently it was supposed to be amusing. Tony played it too. Every once in a while you could hear her shout out an occasional "Yes!" to show that she was winning. After about an hour she got bored of that and started asking me questions. I noticed she would throw in a joke or two here and there. She was like a miniature, female version of Tony.

*Ding* The elevator door opened and Gibbs and McGee stepped out, looking somewhere between amused and pissed off. They must have found out, somehow. But…I thought I hid it well enough… I guess not. They walked over to Stacey, Abby, and I with that same look on their faces. It was really starting to get on my nerves. I looked at them. "Well?"

"Uh…Ziva, we..uh..well, we found something, uh, rather interesting in your apartment-" I cut him off.

"I know McGee."

"You know?" That statement confused me.

"Of course, McGee. How would I not know if I was pregnant?" Everyone froze around me. Stacey looked at me the way you would look at your mother if she told you she was pregnant. Abby squealed and ran over and hugged me extremely tightly, while still being careful around my abdomen area. And judging from the looks on Gibbs and McGee's faces, that wasn't the news that they had found at our apartment. "I mean…what did you find?"

McGee seemed startled when I spoke to him. "Oh, uh… First of all congratulations, Ziva. That, uh wasn't the news we found though… Uh, we found this in one of Tony's coat pockets." He fumbled around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a small velvet box. He flipped it open and there was a beautiful diamond ring inside. "We think he was going to propose to you Ziva."

**A/N: So… what do you think? Feel free to hit that little review button that's right down there. **


End file.
